


Above and Beyond

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Authority Figures</p>
    </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Authority Figures

_  
Clint was in Coulson's office, standing in front of his desk, waiting._

_Coulson hadn't so much as glanced up at him when he entered, continuing to type rapidly, his face blank except for a faint look of concentration. The typing stopped. Clint waited some more. He was good at waiting, but right now it was harder than usual._

_Coulson moved his hand to the computer mouse, and clicked several times. Then he typed in a short phrase and hit one last key. Clint heard the electronic lock in the door behind him engage, and without turning his head he glanced towards the security camera in the corner of Coulson's office. Sure enough, the little red blinking light had stopped blinking. Coulson had enough seniority to lock and black out his office with no questions asked. Only Fury himself could override Coulson._

_Clint fought down his nervousness and pointedly refused to allow his body to fidget. He tried to consciously mimic the motionless serenity he found so easily when he was on a rooftop perch, sighting along an arrow, but now he was too keyed up. He did, however, manage not to jump when Coulson got out of his chair._

_Coulson came around the desk and stood in front of it, putting himself less than a foot away from Clint. Coulson looked him in the eye steadily, neither his face nor posture giving Clint any indication of what was about to happen._

_"Do you know why you're here, Barton?"_

_Clint swallowed and answered, "Yes, Sir."_

_Coulson's eyes flickered at that. Clint never called him "Sir." It was always 'boss', or 'Coulson', or on one particularly memorable occasion, 'asshole'._

_"On your knees," said Coulson in a tone that made it very clear it was an order, not a request._

_Clint paused, just for one panicked second, thinking 'Am I really gonna do this?' and then 'Yeah, yeah I am.'_

_The pause was too long for Coulson, whose voice was low and menacing when he repeated, slowly, "On. Your. Knees."_

_Clint had seen junior agents turn white and start to shake when Coulson used that tone, but Clint Barton was made of sterner stuff. He slid gracefully to his knees, head bowed and eyes cast down towards Coulson's perfectly creased and hemmed trousers where they met his perfectly shined shoes._

_"Eyes front, hands behind your back."_

_Clint positioned his hands and then raised his head to find himself staring directly at Coulson's groin. His nose was less than two inches from the fly of his suit trousers, which strained over the unmistakable bulge of Coulson's cock. Clint could smell his arousal, deep and musky. It made him hard._

_"See something you want?" Coulson asked._

_"Yes, Sir."_

_Coulson canted his hips forward, bringing the bulge even closer to Clint's face. He desperately wanted to rub his face against the fabric covering Coulson's erection. As if he could read Clint's mind, Coulson said,_

_"Go ahead." And when Clint glanced up to check, there was a small indulgent smile on Coulson's lips._

_Clint buried his nose in the fabric and inhaled deeply, then rubbed his face across the hard bulge over and over, like an animal marking territory. He started to nudge with his nose, trying to dig in deep past the folds of fabric. He heard the smallest noise from Coulson, the first crack in the armor. Clint continued to burrow into Coulson's groin, and then opened his mouth wide and bit gently (very gently) at the fabric-covered hard length. This produced another small noise from Coulson, and Clint grinned a little. Wringing uncontrollable gasps and moans out of Phil Coulson had just become his mission, and he was completely up for it._

_Coulson's hands moved. He trapped Clint's chin and held it still with strong fingers._

_"Wait."_

_Obediently, Clint didn't move while Coulson unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, leaving his trousers open but not pushing them down. He carefully freed his cock from the fabric of his boxers, and let it point proudly straight out, framed by the open fly and his shirt-tails._

_"Suck me." Coulson's voice was low and rough, but still steady. Clint wanted to shatter that steadiness, to learn what was underneath the veneer of Senior Agent Coulson. He spent a second just looking, appreciating the sight in front of him before leaning slowly forward. Much as he would have loved to swallow it down in one smooth motion, Clint forced himself to start slow._

_He licked the underside of the glans with a broad swipe of his tongue and was rewarded with an audible intake of breath from Coulson. He licked around the head, exploring the ridge with the tip of his tongue. He tilted his head to the side so that he could get his tongue all the way back to the root where it was nestled in soft dark hair, and licked a long stripe all the way to the tip. That earned him a soft moan._

_Clint's mouth was watering for it by the time he wrapped his lips around the head of Coulson's cock. Clint loved sucking cock. He loved the warmth and weight on his tongue. He loved the fullness in his mouth. He loved being able to draw moans and cries. And he loved the intimacy and trust it implied. Also, he was damn good at it._

_Clint put all his skill to work on Coulson's cock, licking and sucking, kissing and nibbling down the length, then scraping back up with gentle teeth. He lavished attention on the head, the glans, and the hole at the tip, varying the speed and pressure until he figured out exactly what Coulson liked by the way his cock jerked and bounced in his mouth._

_Clint was so turned on by what he was doing that his own dick was painfully hard in his pants. Senior Agent Phillip J. Coulson, Director Fury's one good eye, had his dick hanging out of his pants in the middle of his office at two o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon, for Clint Barton to suck him off. Clint was going to shatter him. To see him come undone. To make him lose control. Clint breathed in deeply, and then swallowed Coulson to the root, opening his throat to the thick shaft and burying his nose in the fuzz of Coulson's pubic hair. Clint gave himself an instant to be satisfied by the moan that erupted, then went to work with his throat muscles, swallowing again and again around the thick shaft._

_"God. Fuck. Clint." The words were gasped out and hearing Coulson say them was almost enough to make Clint come. He sucked another breath in through his nose and worked his throat muscles some more, knowing how close Coulson must be. With a series of tiny jerks of his hips and a high-pitched cry, Coulson came, jets hitting the back of Clint's throat as he continued to swallow around Coulson's cock. Then Clint stilled, and let his mouth drop open, completely lax so that Coulson could pull out easily on his own._

_Clint's eyes had fallen shut sometime earlier and he didn't bother to open them. Instead, when he felt Coulson pull out of his mouth, he licked his lips carefully, then closed his mouth and swallowed. The next thing he knew, Coulson had thumped down to his knees in front of him, thrust a hand into his hair, and was kissing him hard._

_Clint was so surprised that it took him a second to open his mouth to the hot wet tongue demanding entrance. Once he did it thrust inside, probing deep. Clint kissed him back longingly. He felt a hand at his own belt as Coulson loosened it enough to get his hand into Clint's pants and wrap his fingers around Clint's dick..._  
  
Clint brought himself off with a few short hard strokes, his eyes squeezed tight shut holding onto the images of the fantasy and imagined the feel of a hot tongue in his mouth. He sagged against the side of the shower stall as he came hard, biting back a moan into a hiss that escaped from between his clenched teeth.

Fantasizing about his boss while he jerked off in the shower wasn't the smartest idea, but Clint had never been very smart when it came to sex, as his poor track record with actual relationships showed. Hell, he jerked off thinking about his co-workers all the time; it wasn't like he could risk surfing for porn on his SHIELD laptop. He wasn't that stupid. The rationalizations ran around in his brain as he rinsed off under the spray. Coulson was just the latest in a long line...

Then why did it feel so different this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my patient and understanding editor t!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
